


Down to a Science

by Coalmine301



Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Crash, Gen, light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Anakin had long since lost count of how many crash landings he and Obi-wan had gotten themselves into.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Down to a Science

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comfortember Prompt "Campfire"

Anakin had long since lost count of how many crash landings he and Obi-wan had gotten themselves into. He wasn’t entirely sure how many it had been, but definitely a concerning amount. Enough that the duo pretty much had it down to a science at this point. 

While the planet they invited themselves to didn’t seem to have any settlements, it did boast plenty of dog-sized swine. Said creatures ended up being relatively easy to take down as he would soon find out. 

Anakin draped his catch over his shoulders before heading back to the cave they took shelter in. Based on the warm glow coming from the mouth, Obi-wan had already managed to start a fire while he was away. 

Like he said, they had it down to a science. 

“I brought dinner,” he announced and received a quiet hum in response. “How’s your leg?” He added, nodding at the limb in question.

The redhead had managed to break it in the crash. Anakin had managed to wrap and treat it as best he could, but there was only so much one could do on a remote backwater planet. Infection was still a fighting concern.

“I’ve had worse,” Obi-wan replied simply. 

Anakin inwardly grimaced. Anything that wasn’t “I’m fine” was basically Obi-wan speak for either “I’m hurt really bad” or “it hurts really bad”. And he had a feeling it was the latter.

“You know we still have some painkillers left over if you need them,” Anakin stated.

Obi-wan shrugged. “I’ll be fine,” he replied dismissively. 

Anakin frowned. Of course he didn’t actually expect Obi-wan to accept the pain meds, the redhead had a bad habit downplaying his pain. Not in a sort of vainly masculinr way, not at all, it was just Obi-wan didn’t want his friends worrying about him.  
Either way he was a stubborn bantha and Anakin was going to worry about him regardless.

But the blonde didn’t push. Instead he focussed on skinning the swine with his belt-knife, listening to the fire crackle cheerfully between them. “Did you activate the rescue beacon yet?”

“First thing I did,” Obi-wan replied as he poked at the fire. “Should have someone pick us up before long.”

“Define long.”

“A day, give or take.”

Anakin gave a casual shrug. “Eh, we’ve had longer wait times.”

With that statement he sliced off the last bit of skin on the creature’s flank. A lazy wave of his hand and the carcass floated over the fire to cook.

Obi-wan arched a copper eyebrow.

“What? It’s good meat,” Anakin defended. “Probably.”

Obi-wan frowned, casting the carcass a wary glance. “Do you honestly think that thing’s actually edible?”

At that Anakin grinned. “Only one way to find out.”


End file.
